Many fuel pumps (such as gasoline pumps used by ordinary consumers) are equipped with payment devices such as card readers to allow a customer to pay for fuel at the pump. In such prior-art systems, the customer typically interacts with the fuel pump by swiping a credit card or other card through the fuel pump's card reader to initiate the transaction. Such systems do not allow the customer to remotely initiate a transaction using a mobile device, however. Nor do such systems allow the customer to add additional items to the fuel transaction for purchase.